


Innatural

by Coelum_Ultimum



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coelum_Ultimum/pseuds/Coelum_Ultimum
Summary: Su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más, alzando una mano contra el vidrio, pude observar el movimiento de sus labios, un "te amo" repetido muchas veces, gesticulado con la mayor delicadeza, como cuando tomaba mis manos frías debido a mi falta de cuidado, así, delicado y fugaz fue su expresión, fueron el brillo de sus ojos, y así, lo recordaría hasta el último día de mi vida, como la fina imagen de una tragedia, hermoso, delicado y desesperado.
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE)





	Innatural

Innatural

Estás son las pinturas de mi corazón y si mi corazón fuera un lienzo, cada centímetro cuadrado, sería un dibujo tuyo.  
—Cassandra Clare, Cazadores de sombras—  
***

El temor de abandonarnos

Era un camino de tierra que, se envolvía en sinuosas curvas entre arboles gigantescos y hojas resecas, las que resonaban a cada paso que daba, siendo acompañado en aquel sonido, el silbante viento que me hacía encoger entre su frío pasar, colándose por los agujeros de mi ropa escolar, que ya desgastada por los años más, las insulsas polillas, provocaban la pérdida de aquella mullida lana, dejando esos vacíos que ayudaban a perder mi calor corporal.  
Odiaba el frío, siempre lo imaginé como púas invisibles que se incrustaban en los huesos, picando en cada temblor, adentrándose incluso hasta la medula ósea, provocando que las extremidades se entumieran, lo que me causaba más dolor, encogiéndome como un bebé en su cuna. Alcé la mirada; pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban entre aquellas horribles y grisáceas nubes, tal vez, por la tarde tendríamos la primera nevada del año, con el frío que hacía, de seguro caían hasta rayos congelados.  
Mis zapatos de cuero marrón, algo desgastados y con hojas pegadas en la punta, se incrustaron en algún agujero que mis sentidos nublados por la baja temperatura no percibieron, cayendo de improviso contra aquella tierra que favorablemente estaba mullida, lo que me hizo permanecer allí, sin querer moverme; era como si la vergüenza de aquel acto, fuera mucho mayor que siquiera el orgullo de alzarme.  
Apoyé la mejilla contra el suelo, sentí el aroma de la tierra y quise quedarme allí para siempre, escondido entre mis cabellos esparcidos por sobre el rostro, y la enorme flojera de levantarme. Di un sonoro suspiro, pensando que los minutos no dejaban de pasar, en aquel reloj de pulsera que antes le perteneció a mi abuelo y que ahora descansaba en mi muñeca, el “tic, tac” se casi coordinaba con los latidos cada vez más ralentizados de mi corazón, lo que me alertaba de ponerme en pie para no llegar tarde a la escuela, o simplemente esperar la nieve y morir congelado.  
De una forma u otra, ambas opciones no me gustaban.  
El sonido de una rama que se quebraba en la cercanía, me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, el frío o tal vez mi agotamiento, me llevaron a cerrar los ojos, dormitando en aquella humedad por quizás diez minutos, provocando que mis extremidades entumecidas, no respondieran al llamado de alerta que mi cerebro, ya revivido, le enviaba con total desesperación.  
Dentro de todas las opciones, ¿Por qué nunca pensé que me comería un animal salvaje? No es como que un hambriento lobo u oso no quisieran comer el cuerpo huesudo de un adolescente en crecimiento, ¿No?  
—¡Mierda! —exclamé, intentando moverme, pero parecía más un gusano arrastrándose en arena que, un ser humano.  
—Nuevamente en el suelo Yuu, —un profunda y, a la vez cantarina voz apareció a mi costado, haciendo que volteara el rostro, para ver sus brillantes ojos, que parecían sonreír aún más que sus labios— ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderás a caminar? Ya no eres un bebé.  
Rio sonoramente por casi cinco minutos, antes de siquiera pensar en ayudarme a ponerme en pie; esa maldita personalidad tan retorcida cuando de mi sufrimiento se tratase, me daban unos enormes deseos de hundir mi puño en su rostro, para borrarle aquella socarrona sonrisa que no escatimaba en enseñar.  
—Deberías ayudar a ponerme en pie —alcé mi rostro con tierra pegada en la mejilla, observando con furia sus ojos marrones— se suponía que éramos amigos, ¿No?  
—Oh no, —estiró sus manos, rodeándome por la cintura para ayudar a levantarme, desde que éramos niños, tenía la tendencia a caer debido a mi torpeza, más el frío que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo— ya comenzó el chantaje emocional, a fin de cuentas, debo disfrutar de tus siestas en el suelo, ya que el trabajo pesado me toca cuando debo cargarte y ponerte de pie, muchas veces eso incluye llevarte en mi espalda hasta la escuela…  
—O darme algún cigarrillo, —me abracé a su cuello con dificultad, escondiendo mi fría mejilla en su mullida bufanda de lana— tú me enviciaste en eso, ahora no puedo detenerme.  
—¿Eso también se incluye en lo que debe hacer un amigo? —sonrió mientras me sostenía con fuerza para que no cayera debido a la debilidad de mis rodillas— tengo una larga cuenta con unos amigos que los consiguen, si mi padre se entera, me molerá a golpes.  
—No es como si el tabaco en tu familia fuera un recurso que no existiera —me aparté, ya entrando en calor, posicionando un brazo sobre su hombro para continuar nuestra caminata colina arriba hasta la escuela— te es muy fácil conseguirlo.  
—Pero corro el riesgo de morir en manos de mi progenitor, —hizo presión en mi cintura cuando tropecé torpemente con una piedra— bueno, —dio un suspiro— es más probable que tú mueras primero en un accidente, que yo robando tabaco, ¿Iremos al lugar de siempre?  
—Después de clases, —sonreí de forma escueta, observando sus ojos que se desviaban al edificio frente a nosotros— Akira, —alargué su nombre entre mis labios, sintiendo como mi cálido aliento se incrustaba en las silabas— si pudieras irte de aquí y comenzar una nueva vida, ¿Dónde irías?  
—Pues, —se detuvo un instante, murmurando miles de cosas entre dientes, hasta que por fin su mirada vagó entre mis ojos cansados— ¿Dónde quieres ir?  
—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté con asombro y un sonrojo casi invisible en mis mejillas.  
—Donde sea que estés tú, es el mejor lugar.

El inicio de la distancia

Durante largo tiempo, desde que éramos niños y fuimos creciendo, habíamos tenido innumerables interacciones de afecto entre ambos, ese cariño infantil que se justificaba por ser inseparables mejores amigos, fue causando leves sospechas entre nuestros padres, quienes miraban aquel cariño como algo innatural, que, de alguna forma debía ser cortado desde la raíz, para que no continuara, hasta florecer.  
A pesar de sus intentos de causar conflictos entre ambos, inventando chismes, creando escaramuzas o simplemente, regañándonos; nosotros permanecimos juntos al menos la mitad del tiempo, ocultándonos en el cementerio junto a la escuela, o en el granero de un vecino, que siempre olvidaba cerrar la puerta.  
Siendo niños, jugábamos como muchos otros, persiguiéndonos entre el bosque, observando los ciervos rojos, o intentando atrapar algún conejo; con el tiempo, aquellos juegos se detuvieron a conversaciones extensas con un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Akira tenía la tendencia de rozar la punta de sus falanges contra las mías, para luego observar mis reacciones como si tanteara el terrero en el que podía pisar, antes de siquiera realizar algún otro avance en mi piel.  
Ya no éramos niños, y eso era lo que más me entristecía, ya no había justificaciones para nuestros momentos a solas, para que me tomara de las manos, calentando mis temblorosos dedos entre los suyos; ya no había vuelta atrás para lo que habíamos creado, lo que me destruía lentamente el solo pensar que nuestro hermoso castillo de papel, se elevaría algún día con el viento, eliminando en el proceso incluso los cimientos.  
Akira se iría pronto a estudiar a Londres, el centro de la ciudad, donde los autos con sus motores ruidosos y bocinas ridículas, eran el centro de atención para el tipo de niño enérgico como lo era él. Sus padres lo decidieron sin consultarle hace dos días, ya faltaba poco para terminar nuestros estudios, por lo que ingresar en unos meses a la universidad, de forma apresurada, era la mejor idea, antes que no hubiera “cupo” para él.  
Era la excusa más estúpida que alguna vez pudieron inventar, pero lamentablemente ya ni siquiera existía el ingenio para crear algo más elaborado; simplemente estaban agotados, al igual que nosotros de todo lo que conllevaba a habladurías o sospechas, por lo que, simplemente encontraron la solución más práctica, o la que traería menos consecuencia para ambos adolescentes.  
Mis padres por su parte estaban sumamente felices por el futuro de Akira, en mi caso, tal vez iría alguna universidad local, mientras me dedicaba a ayudar con el cultivo de algún tipo de verdura sin sabor que, a mis padres se les ocurriera sembrar terminado el invierno.  
Nuestro futuro no era prometedor, por lo menos no, con nuestra relación tan extraña, para nosotros en el fondo, en nuestra parte racional, tampoco lo era, nos cuestionábamos cada vez que nuestras manos estaban unidas, mirando hacia todas las direcciones con la preocupación de si aquella muestra de afecto era algo que nos hiciera morir a palos por alguien que nos observara en las cercanías.  
Estaba cansado de perder amistades por estar enamorado de un ser igual a mí, me sentía agobiado, juzgándome cada noche antes de dormir, arrodillado frente a la cama, observando aquella figura totalmente martirizada de nuestro señor; le preguntaba si era un chico normal, si quizás algo en mí faltaba, o tal vez, me había enviado en otro cuerpo, uno completamente igual al de Akira, y por ello jamás podría amarlo como mi corazón sentía.  
Le rogaba entre lágrimas que no lo alejara de mi lado, porque le amaba tanto, que era capaz de huir con él, pero la verdad, en el fondo de nuestro ser, es que ninguno tenía la real valentía de irse, dejando a toda una familia con lágrimas y juicios entre sus labios, culpándose unos con otros, por el acto impuro de un par de jóvenes.  
La energía se drenaba de mi cuerpo con cada pensamiento, con cada palabra y mirada escrutadora de la gente, estaba agotado de todo y eso, en parte, era la razón por la que Akira había aceptado irse, sin siquiera hacer un berrinche característico en su persona. Él tenía miedo de lo que yo fuera capaz de hacer por el juicio ajeno, conocía aquel agotamiento como también las lágrimas que ocultaba tras mis ojos amargados con extensas ojeras, que disimulaba en un flequillo mal peinado.  
Ambos estábamos sacrificando nuestros sentimientos por el otro, pero ese sacrificio forzoso no era para nada satisfactorio, no como en las novelas, donde se sabía que luego de aquel dolor, vendría algo mejor para la pareja; entre nosotros solo existiría la anormalidad de una vida basada en un amor dañado.

Castle Combe, entre 1912 y 1914

Nuestro pequeño pueblo, situado a muchas horas de Londres, con un paisaje verde único en el país, con construcciones de piedra y caminos de adoquines; el pueblo perfecto para vivir tranquilo, el lugar más pacífico del mundo, donde cualquier artista quisiera expandir sus capacidades rodeado de aquella paz, “Castle Combe”, el pueblo que más he odiado en mi vida.  
Aquellas miradas escrutadoras, observando el atril bajo mi brazo y mi bolso manchado en pinturas de diversos tonos, sentía como clavaban la insidia en mi espalda que, intentaba eludir con pasos presurosos, escondiéndome tras algún pilar de aquellas grandes casas que rodeaban la de mi amigo Akira, quien, ya no estaba aquí.  
Ya había pasado más de un año de nuestra graduación, al pasar ya los 18 años de edad, ninguno era un jovenzuelo que pudiera darse el lujo de llorar frente a otro, por lo que las secas lágrimas de su ausencia las lloraban mis dedos, que tomaban un pincel bastante gastado, retratando lentamente aquella fachada de una casa que día a día, mi corazón me ligaba a visitar.  
La añoranza de su persona, me hizo un alma melancólica que vagaba con un rumbo fijo en diversos horarios, reproduciendo el lugar donde vivió hace algún tiempo en tela, para de ese modo sentirme menos vacío, menos cobarde de haber permitido su partida, menos niño al llorar cada noche entre sueños besando sus labios; yo, deseaba tenerlo de vuelta, y entre mis dedos que temblaban sollozantes, recaía sobre mí, alguna mirada de soslayo de la madre de Akira, quien entraba luego de estar un minuto entre la puerta y la entrada, moviendo la cabeza, negando mi existencia, mi amor por él.  
Cuando terminaba de pintar, unas horas más tarde, volvía a casa, con un semblante lo suficientemente agotado que mi padre, ya cansado de regañarme, solo pasaba por alto, fumando en su pipa, emitiendo ese exquisito aroma sobre el hogar que se mezclaba con el humo de la chimenea, trayendo consigo recuerdos que me hacían temblar.  
Corría a mi habitación, lanzando toda la indumentaria sobre la cama y abría la ventana, casi quebrando mis uñas en el intento, me sentía ahogado, era completamente sofocante el vivir donde no estaba quien amaba y era aún más cruel, sobrevivir, fingiendo que su ausencia no le hacía daño a mi alma, cuando en realidad todos sabían cuan destruido y enfermo, era yo, como ser humano.  
El viento de la tarde, aun un poco fresco, traía consigo los últimos rastros de la primavera, una temporada que auguraba el tan preciado calor, donde ya no extrañaría esas manos envueltas sobre las mías, aquellos fuertes brazos alzándome del suelo, o aquella tibia mejilla que rozaba la mía en una cercanía que me daba cosquilleos en el vientre.  
—Ya no le necesitaba— pensaba, en aquella asfixia de vida, en aquel ardor en mi pecho que se colaba hasta mi alma, —ya no le extrañaba— me repetía una y mil veces, esbozando en mis labios lentamente esas palabras, intentando crear un mantra cargado de dolencia, para finalizar por fin con aquella angustia.  
—Te amo…  
Susurraba mientras mis piernas cedían ante el peso de todo lo que cargaba sobre mí, y caía sobre el piso de madera, sucio, repleto de objetos que nunca quise ordenar, ya que yo, era igual de desaseado que ellos.  
—Levántame, —me encogía en forma fetal, llorando con mis antebrazos cubriendo de mi rostro la vergüenza de ser lamentable— Akira.  
No era nada de fácil vivir de ese modo, pero no me rendía en ningún momento a pesar del dolor que sentía, el solo pensar que en algún instante terminaría su carrera en Londres y que podríamos volver a vernos, estrechar nuestras manos en un saludo y fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, era una de las cosas que me hacía levantarme cada mañana, creyendo que, con el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, significaría el consuelo a mis largas horas de dolor, como si continuar con aquella vida “normal”, fuera el único destino que podía aspirar, solo a la “normalidad”.

***

El día, 28 de junio de 1914, el príncipe de la corona Austrohúngara y su esposa Sarajeva, fueron asesinados en manos de un joven que, no sabía la repercusión que tendrían más tarde sus actos, incluso en este pueblo tan pequeño, quien, con sus gritos escandalosos, el “chico del periódico”, vociferaba incansablemente la noticia que remecía a medio mundo.  
—¡La guerra! ¬—se escuchaba fuera de la única cafetería del pueblo, donde aquella mañana, mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café, mis dedos se quedaron quietos entretanto tragaba el resto del líquido que se quedó atrapado en la garganta— ¡Ha estallado la guerra!  
Hombres, mujeres y niños de todo el pueblo se agolpaban en las calles, comprando el único diario local, dejando quizás por primera vez en la vida una propina a ese niño desnutrido que sonreía ante una desgracia que nadie, en su exacerbado comportar, se daba cuenta.  
Entre los abrazos y sonrisas, como si de una victoria se tratase, cruzaron varios camiones, liderados por un vehículo de guerra, con algunos comandantes, quienes de seguro enlistarían a cada hombre, mujer y niño que les sirviera para ganar lo que se avecinaba. En ese estado eufórico, los únicos con miradas sombrías y sonrisas fingidas, eran ellos, en sus uniformes acartonados, y fusiles de guerra, muchos, asustados con las historias de sus antepasados, otros, como un manojo de nervios por no saber siquiera lo que les esperaría, además del honor, o una bandera doblada en manos de sus seres queridos, quizás la locura eterna de sobrevivir, al mismísimo infierno.  
Mientras dejaba aquella taza vacía y salía del café, una mirada tímida se cruzaba con la mía, él vestía con su uniforme color caqui, mientras que sus pasos algo dubitativos y pesados debido a las enormes botas militares, le acercaban a mí. Caminé a un costado, evitando su contacto, como si fuera ácido lo que rozaba mi piel, pero sus palabras me detuvieron, casi como si fuera la poca piedad que me restaba en el alma, más aquel nombre expulsado de sus labios, no pude evitar quedarme allí, escuchando un susurro opacado por los gritos multitudinarios.  
—Akira, se irá a la frontera con Suiza —carraspeó de forma bastante tonta— quería decírtelo antes que te fueras a enlistar, quizás puedan verse allá.  
—Solo me detuve porque dijiste su nombre, —me volteé con furia, observando sus ojos que evitaban los míos con toda su fuerza— no quiero verte, Yutaka.  
—Lamento arruinar nuestra amistad, estaba confundido, al principio creí que ustedes comenzaban a alejarse de mí debido a mi falta de, bueno, de comunicación, —juntó sus dedos, jugando con ellos de forma nerviosa— cuando los vi ese día en el granero, actué de forma involuntaria, no quería arruinar sus vidas, yo…  
—Tú solo adelantaste el final que ya sabíamos pasaría, —di un suspiró cargado de aspereza¬— eras nuestro amigo Yutaka, pero nunca podrías competir con lo que sentíamos por el otro, y al no poder con aquella inseguridad, el temor le ganó a la razón y nos delataste, creyendo que de ese modo, uno de nosotros seguiría a tu lado, pero ese egoísmo, nato en alguien que tiene todos los privilegios de un primogénito de una familia adinerada, no te daba el derecho a no pensar en los sentimientos de otros, aunque fuera…asqueroso para ti.  
No pude continuar con aquella charla, que nuestra amistad de tanto años se viera arruinada por solo unas palabras dichas días antes de terminar la escuela, catapultando nuestros destinos a una separación completamente exitosa; ninguno fue capaz de mirarse a los ojos al momento de alejarse, más aun con Yutaka, quien nos traicionó de la peor forma, sin siquiera preguntarnos, nos juzgó como todos los demás, sin anteponer primero la confianza de nuestra amistad como salvedad para evitar la posterior catástrofe.  
—¡Lo siento! ¡Yuu! —Gritó fuerte, aún más que todas aquellas personas que le rodeaban— ¡De verdad lo siento!  
Había olvidado a Yutaka, como lo hice con casi todas las personas que aún vivían de forma inexistente a mi alrededor, fue quizás, el nombre de “Akira” que fue expulsado de sus labios, lo que me hizo reconocerle en profundidad, o quizás el rencor que guardaba mi alma con solo observar aquellas facciones decaídas y avergonzadas, lo que me causaba tanto odio, que mis sentidos quisieron eliminar su maldita boca de una vez.  
Muchas cosas pudieron ser en aquel instante, en ese momento en que nuestros destinos volvieron a cruzarse, pero no había nada que aquel chico pudiera hacer para tener un lugar de vuelta en mi vida, puesto que yo, solo le quería muerto.

1914 mar del norte, Francia.

Me enlisté, sin siquiera preguntar a donde me enviarían, sabía muy en mi interior que si los padres de Akira se enteraban que yo manejaba su localización, ellos harían todo lo posible para cambiar su lugar, con la infantil determinación de no encontrarnos por ningún motivo, además no es como si tuviera el poder para cambiar mi destino, si mi comandante me enviaba a Múnich para combatir con el ejército Alemán en su propia casa, lo haría, sin tener poder sobre esa decisión.  
El día que llegamos a Francia, fuimos recibidos con vítores por aquel pueblo de lengua romance bastante alegre y peculiar. Estaban perdiendo su control en zonas industriales bastante importantes debido al avance del ejército alemán, lo que le hizo pedir ayuda a la alianza con nuestro país, manteniendo trincheras fortificadas que se extendían desde el mar del norte, hasta la mismísima frontera con Suiza.  
Las trincheras estaban posicionadas estratégicamente en tres diferentes zonas, formadas como enormes zanjones que eran protegidos por sacos de arena apilados unos sobre otros, como si fueran ladrillos que mantenían un enorme muro de protección contra la artillería enemiga, frente a ellas, unos cuatro metros más adelante, se encontraban las cercas con alambres de púas, lo que permitía mantener bajo control a la infantería enemiga.  
El terreno que estaba frente a la trinchera, mucho más allá de las alambradas, había sido removido con pala y mucho esfuerzo, para que, de ese modo, al estar la tierra suelta pudiera transformarse en un verdadero pantano en el momento que comenzara a llover, reduciendo increíblemente el avance contrario.  
Al interior de la trinchera, había muros y plataformas de madera, lo que permitía mantener los muros del zanjón estable, como también, tener una mejor posición de ataque, mientras unos se protegían abajo, otros subían para atacar al enemigo. Esa, en resumen, era la trinchera del frente, luego, continuaba la trinchera de soporte que mantenía una fortificación de hormigón para las ametralladoras, y luego le seguía la trinchera de reserva la que permitía trasladar personal sin ser expuesto al ataque enemigo.  
Más atrás, a unos 10 kilómetros, se encontraba la artillería pesada, la que avanzaba a medida que lo hacía nuestra infantería; todas las trincheras se conectaban en el interior, teniendo pequeñas zonas excavadas como cuevas, las que eran muchas veces un vano intento de refugio contra los ataques aéreos o de artillería pesada.  
Había recorrido cada lugar en un momento de descanso, donde ambos frentes estaban agotados y repletos de heridos, como pertenecía al grupo de reserva y venía con nulos conocimientos de guerra, además de saber utilizar un fusil, lo básico por supuesto, fui avanzando poco a poco, trasladando personal a las trincheras de más adelante, ayudando con los heridos, llevando municiones, armas o comida.  
Luego de unas semanas, ya la comida escaseaba, lo único que abundaba extrañamente era un café que tenía sabor a suela desgastada, cigarrillos baratos y goma de mascar que, el sabor se desvanecía al tercer mascado. Teníamos frío en las noches y madrugadas, nos refugiábamos entre todos, muchas veces con el barro hasta la cintura, con las manos entumecidas y lágrimas en los ojos que ya ni valía la pena ocultar.  
El desgaste físico no se comparaba al mental, viendo como tu compañero de semanas u horas, podía morir, perder un ojo o alguna extremidad en menos de un minuto. La vida era algo tan superficial para los líderes mundiales, que jugaban con nosotros como piezas de un tablero de ajedrez, armando y rearmando sus estrategias a cada mate que recibieran de sus enemigos.  
La locura ya era algo habitual, ¿Cómo evitarla? Escuchando día y noche, por meses los lamentos en diferentes lenguas, donde no había necesidad de saber su idioma para entender el padecimiento por el que estaban pasando, aunque increíblemente eso nos hizo endurecer el corazón, no había desertores, quien pidiera la paz con un pañuelo blanco, debía ser asesinado con una bala entre los ojos, mientras menos enemigos hubiera, más cerca estábamos de la victoria, o por lo menos de volver a casa.  
El experimentar la muerte en tantas formas, tan cerca de mí, me hacía extrañar aún más a Akira, rezando en cada momento de descanso por su bienestar, sosteniendo muchas veces una taza de agua caliente con la que llenaba mi estómago, mascando alguna carne seca que alguno de mis compañeros compartía por piedad, la que guardábamos resguardada en algún bolsillo contra el pecho, para controlar la fatiga; allí, en esas pozas de agua, mugre y sangre, donde caía muchas veces, o donde recogía a mis compañeros luego de desfallecer, eran el único reflejo lamentable de mi alma ya marchita.  
Si antes, el anhelo era un sentimiento de muerte, no sabría qué hacer con el cuándo se unía a todos esos que ahora, con ese frío y hambre, se aglomeraban como uno solo, haciéndome enloquecer. No tenía nada para recordarlo, no había ninguna fotografía o algún retrato que tuviera en mi poder para añorarlo, solo existían los espejismos de su alma que aparecía cuando estaba demasiado somnoliento, hambriento, o, a punto de perder la conciencia cuando el golpe cercano de alguna bomba nos impactaba.  
En esos momentos, era feliz. Era lo más cercano que tenía de alguna conciencia de paraíso, yo, volvía a ser un niño, uno muy travieso que guiaba los pasos de Akira, quien con sus ávidas manos me sostenía del cuello de la camisa almidonada, para que no resbalara en algún río, por el cuál yo quería cruzar con algún poder que acababa de inventar.  
—¡Oh Dios!— exclamaba, restregando mis manos embadurnadas en barro y sangre por sobre mi rostro demacrado —Llévame de vuelta a ese momento, donde no sabía lo que era estar enamorado, donde simplemente la inocencia guiaba mis actos y no la lujuria perversa de desear lo que nunca podría ser mío— lloraba, mezclando todo en aquellas lágrimas, mis rabias y penas, mi dolor, el frío interminable, el hambre, la muerte, el miedo, la sangre, la guerra, los prejuicios, la distancia, la vida misma, la adultez, el ser hombre, el ser un humano, el ser…el simple hecho de ser.  
—Detente, Dios, por favor, detente.  
Y la lluvia llegaba, barría toda la mugre de mi rostro, una sombra sobre el cielo nos cubría unos segundos y el azote de una bomba me dejaba allí, en esa oscuridad, en ese aletargado sueño de penumbras del que ya, no tenía ni las fuerzas de despertar.

Fines de 1915 y principios de 1916

Ya eran fines del año 1915, la navidad era la temporada en que ambos bandos se tomaban un día libre, donde no había guerra solo por ese día, los franceses le llamaban: “Trêve de Noël”. Lo que nos daba la posibilidad de recibir lo que el correo estancado por largos meses nos tuviera guardado aún en sus grandes bolsos de cuero.  
Todos se agolpaban contra los camiones con provisiones y correspondencia, el único momento durante ese largo año en que por fin se escuchaban risas y no gritos de lamentos constantes. Esperé mi turno con paciencia, había cartas de casa agrupadas con un pequeño embalaje de cáñamo, entre aquellas cartas que tenían el remitente de “Castle Combe” y la “familia Shiroyama”, había una de Tanabe, que contenía un sobre rojo que destacaba por sobre los demás, lo que me daba la señal de ser sumamente urgente.  
Tenía la fecha de hace un mes, por lo que la curiosidad, el único estado de ánimo diferente que había tenido durante todo ese tiempo, me hizo abrir el sobre con una sobreestimada emoción. Era un papel blanco, con solo una frase, una pequeña frase que me hizo palidecer aún más, temblando todo mi cuerpo y haciéndome perder la voz, quedándose atorado más de un quejido en la garganta.  
—«Akira recibió el impacto de una bomba de cloro, afectando gravemente sus pulmones, ha vuelto a Castle Combe, vive, para que lo ayudes a vivir».  
Las palabras de aquella carta me dejaron estupefacto por varios minutos, lo que contrariaba a todo el ánimo que había en mis compañeros, a nadie le pareció extraña mi apariencia enferma de ese momento, y, ¿A quién le interesaría? Todos vivían su pequeño momento de éxtasis y no teníamos un lazo demasiado fuerte como para llorar por el pesar del otro, cuando cargábamos a cuestas nuestro propio corazón.  
Esa misma noche, antes que el cielo oscureciera y muchos de los altos mandos se emborracharan, rogué entre gritos profundos y llanto furioso, que me dieran la posibilidad de tener un relevo luego de casi un año en combate, no me quede quieto hasta que hubo alguna carta u orden firmada para que me permitieran volver a casa, aunque fuera por unos días.  
Lastimosamente, la persona que debía hacer mi relevo no llegaba, pasando los días, semanas y meses en completa desesperación, donde el agotamiento, más el temor a perderlo, me hacían actuar de forma aletargada, recibiendo en más de alguna ocasión alguna herida debido a mi torpeza, lo que me acercaba cada vez más a la muerte, y me alejaba de él, de poder verle.  
Habían pasado unos tres meses, cuando por fin, llegó alguien de las trincheras de reserva, con un rostro cansado pero no tan demacrado como el mío, un chico unos años mayor que yo, se notaba que de alta cuna, quien venía acompañado de un niño, quizás de unos 16 años que serviría como ayudante de comunicación entre trincheras, ese chico, sería quien me ayudaría a volver a la retaguardia, para por fin partir con el camión hasta mi país, y por consecuencia a Castle Combe, al lado de Akira.

Castle Combe, fines de 1916, despedida

Cuando por fin puse un pie, en aquellas calles adoquinadas con aroma a rocío y tierra húmeda, me sentí aún más acongojado que antes, durante ese largo trayecto de vuelta lo único que mi cuerpo deseaba era llegar lo más pronto posible, pero, mientras más me adentraba en las calles, observando lentamente a mi alrededor, me sentía aún más vacío e inquieto.  
La guerra no le había ayudado a nadie, los alrededores estaban casi vacíos, los pocos niños que había pasaban encerrados mientras sus madres hacían todo lo posible para mantener sus bocas alimentadas, por lo que mi apariencia famélica, agotada y bastante pobre, era el mismo reflejo de ellos, lo que me hacía parecer un héroe fantasma que vagaba por las calles.  
Cuando mis pasos se detuvieron, al costado de la casa de Akira, observando detenidamente aquella ventana de la que siempre estuve obsesionado con ver, en algún momento correr aquellas cortinas, para que de alguna forma cuasi mágica, Akira apareciera discretamente, moviendo su mano, saludándome con esa alegría que me llenaba el alma, exclamando con un grito estridente y gutural que bajaría en un momento, para luego correr por aquella entrada hasta mi lado, sintiendo las voces casi enloquecidas de su familia, pero que desaparecían en el mismo instante en que él, tomara mi rostro entre sus manos.  
Un sueño, uno que, durante ese largo tiempo de ausencia, tanto cuando se fue a estudiar, como cuando estaba en las trincheras, se repetía constantemente como un anhelo tan fuerte que, en cualquier momento, de esta vida o quizás otra, se cumpliría por fin, para regocijar a mi alma, ya agotada de vivir, sin él. Lastimosamente, la ventana nunca se abrió, la cortina nunca fue corrida hacia un costado, ni los ojos, ni las manos, ni nada de su persona se apareció durante ese día, ni en el siguiente, ni en el que le siguió a ese, ni en mucho tiempo después.  
Fui cada día, de cada semana, de cada mes; por horas me mantuve en ese costado, de pie, junto a mi atril, pintando una y otra vez la misma imagen, con la esperanza casi desvanecida, de que en algún momento fuera llenada por la presencia de Akira, pero, él nunca se mostró, no sabía siquiera la condición en la que estaba, cómo había avanzado el daño de la bomba en su cuerpo o si en realidad estaba mejor, pero era retenido por su padres para que no nos viéramos.  
Un día, en un vano intento por saber de él, escribí una carta con mi firma estampada en ella; quería que Akira supiera que esperaba por él, que cada hora, de cada maldito día esperaría por él, porque lo amaba de una forma tan fuerte que ni siquiera el amargo sabor de la muerte que rozaba mi alma, evitó el sentirme de esa forma, quería, volver a verle, aun si debía esperar 100 años para hacerlo.  
Por supuesto, mi carta nunca fue entregada, eso podía notarlo porque quien la recibió fue el padre de Akira, quien, de seguro, al verme cada día allí, más la firma en aquel sobre, no permitiría que ambos tuviéramos nunca ese contacto, ni, aunque fuera algo tan íntimo, y quizás la última instancia de poder verle otra vez.  
—Yuu…  
Exclamó una voz en mi costado, la que ignoré por completo, sentado sobre los adoquines fríos de aquella tarde, con mi cabeza gacha, agotado de la vida misma, no quise levantar la cabeza y ver ese rostro que ya estaba cansado de solo imaginar.  
—Yuu, quiero pedir perdón por lo que hice, yo…  
—¿De qué mierda me valen tus disculpas ahora Yutaka! ¡De qué! ¡Dime! —me puse en pie de la reverberante rabia que se expandía por mis venas, incluso más rápido que el más eficaz veneno— ¿Me veo lamentable? ¡Soy un miserable por tu maldita culpa! ¡Por la culpa de todos los que nos rodean! ¿Por qué deben aceptarnos? ¡Por qué necesito tu maldita aprobación para amar a Akira! ¡Te odio! ¡Te desprecio de la forma más horrenda posible!  
—Lo sient…  
—¡Vete al infierno Yutaka!  
El golpe en su nariz, debió sentirlo hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cerebro puesto que su quejido le hizo alertar a toda la familia de Akira que algo muy ruidoso estaba ocurriendo cerca de su casa, lo que solo aumentaría aún más el odio a mi asquerosa persona.  
Pero ya no podía soportar más, esa lástima con la que me observaba, aquel temor a ser igual que yo, ese nerviosismo característico en su persona cuando cometía un error, todo de él me causaba una enorme furia que no tenía en ese instante la paciencia de soportar. Entendía mi inmadurez, sabía que a fin de cuentas me descargaba con él puesto que no podría moler a golpes a la familia de Akira, esa frustración se acumuló en cada momento en que no pude hacer nada, para evitar chocar con este destino, lo que me hizo, desahogarme con quien, en el fondo, tal vez no lo merecía.  
Sé que me observó antes de retroceder sus pasos hacia la casa de Akira, entrando como si fuera un miembro más de aquel hogar, siendo atendido gratamente por aquellas personas que a mí me observaban como la tierra de sus hermosos y lustrosos zapatos. Era inevitable para mí sentirme lamentable, aunque intentara ser fuerte por ambos y luchar de forma silenciosa por nuestro amor, estaba muy cansado de todo, pero, aunque mis lágrimas que había mantenido atoradas durante largo tiempo en espera de Akira, reverberaran como agua de un geiser, yo, no quería rendirme aún.  
Caí al suelo, recogiendo mis rodillas para llorar en silencio por largos minutos, donde el llanto me sabía tan amargo como la raíz de alguna hierba para la tos, era como si mi propia bilis subiera por la garganta, quemando los tejidos blandos, provocando que mis sollozos se escucharan casi cadavéricos, asustando a más de un alma que se le ocurriese pasar en aquel instante cerca de mí.  
—Dios, por favor, —gemí con dolor— permíteme creer nuevamente, solo déjame observar aquella sonrisa que me devuelve la vida con esa picara curvatura, Dios, por favor, sin él, la vida no ha sido más que sobrevivir cada día sin sentir el sabor en mi boca, sin saber lo que es dulce o salado, solo lo amargo de mi propio sufrimiento, si fuera incorrecto lo que siento, entonces, ¿Qué significancia tiene el amor? ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de crear un sentimiento como ese? Tú, Dios, que todo lo sabes, que tienes el poder dime, dime por favor, ¿Esto es el castigo por desobedecer tus leyes? Porque si ese es el caso, llévame a mí primero, porque este sufrimiento es la congoja más ardiente que he sido capaz de levantar sobre mis hombros ya cansados, por favor, Dios, solo…  
—¡Yuu! —Gritó Tanabe desde la ventana, se escuchaba agolpada por la vibración contra el cristal, pero solo eso bastó para alzar mi mirada y ponerme de pie en el acto, con mis lágrimas aun descendiendo cruelmente sobre mis mejillas.  
—¡Akira! —grité tan fuerte como me lo permitieron mis pulmones, provocando que su sonrisa se observara tan cansada como un enfermo podía estar— ¡Te amo! No lo dije nunca porque tenía miedo, pero ahora no hay nada que me haga sentir algo tan oscuro como eso, le he sobrevivido al ejército alemán, y, aun así, viendo la muerte rozar cada día mi yugular, solo podía pensar en verte de nuevo, por eso, cada día estuve aquí, de pie frente a tu ventana, solo para que escuches cuanto te amo, ¡Te amo! Y no habrá nadie más en este mundo que me haga sentir lo que tú has provocado en mí, te amo desde nuestro primer beso en el granero, incluso desde antes, cuando sostenías el cuello de mi camisa antes de cruzar el río, te amo, como solo un tonto puede hacerlo, te amo, y siempre, lo haré.  
Su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más, alzando una mano contra el vidrio, pude observar el movimiento de sus labios, un “te amo” repetido muchas veces, gesticulado con la mayor delicadeza, como cuando tomaba mis manos frías debido a mi falta de cuidado, así, delicado y fugaz fue su expresión, fueron el brillo de sus ojos, y así, lo recordaría hasta el último día de mi vida, como la fina imagen de una tragedia, hermoso, delicado y desesperado.

***

—Te amo.  
Fue lo último que susurré al aire gélido de la noche, esa misma noche en que mis manos vagaron pintando su expresión al decir: te amo. Esa misma noche, en que Akira me dejaba solo en este mundo. Dijeron a la mañana siguiente, que no había soportado la explosión, que algo lo mantenía vivo, como si su alma estuviera anclaba a una promesa, se negaba a partir a pesar del dolor que no le dejaba ni dormir.  
Akira fue fuerte hasta el último minuto, ambos luchando por ver a quien habíamos esperado por tanto tiempo y al decir, lo que tuvo atorado en su alma por largos años, se sintió liberado de todo pesar para seguir su camino a un mundo al que yo no le podía seguir en ese instante.  
El funeral fue días más tarde, en donde me presenté como un alma vacía que solo era movida por el anhelo de expresar mi más profundo dolor a su cuerpo que yacía dentro de una caja de madera adornada por hermosas flores, pero, mi presencia allí no fue bien recibida por nadie, por lo que a golpes fui arrastrado lejos del lugar donde descansaría, la persona que tanto amaba.  
—Por favor, —susurré con todo el dolor y humildad que sentía mi alma en aquel instante— permítame despedirme de él, por favor, yo…  
Esa mirada, no solo del padre de Akira, sino de todas las personas que me observaron llegar, fueron como puñales en mi frente, que se enterraban de forma cruel, sin siquiera tener un poco de amabilidad en sus corazones para percibir lo que estaba cargando mi alma en aquel momento.  
El dolor de los golpes no se sentía en nada comparado con lo que mi corazón experimentaba en ese instante, puesto que sin importar cuanto pudiéramos ambos sentir por el otro, algo tan puro y humano, aun así yo era considerado un demonio que solo contribuyó a la muerte de un joven sano, repleto de moral, que fue tentado por un ser siniestro.

26 de septiembre, 1917, mar del norte, Francia.

Volví a la guerra pocos meses después de la partida de Akira, el mismo chico que me había ayudado a salir de allí, me llevaba de vuelta junto al hombre que me había reemplazado, el chico se veía agotado, pero se observaba en mejores condiciones que yo, por lo que no pude evitar sentirme apenado por su desgraciada participación en una guerra que, a nadie le concernía, más que a unos cuando políticos.  
—Perdón, —susurré por lo bajo, mientras llegábamos a la trinchera principal— te haré trabajar de más hoy.  
—No se preocupe, —alzó la voz, intentando verse orgulloso— es mi trabajo ayudarle.  
—¿Sabes? —le observé con la poca energía que le quedaba a mi cuerpo— cuando la guerra termine, deberías estudiar mucho, mereces tener un buen futuro, no olvides restregarle al gobierno tu participación en la guerra, quizás de ese modo, tu vida sea más fácil.  
—Soy el único que queda vivo de mis hermanos, —agachó la mirada— mi madre está sola en casa, si yo muero, ella…  
—Tranquilo, —acaricié su hombro— te protegeré desde hoy y en adelante, tú solo debes vivir.  
Me despedí de aquel chico esa tarde, cuando el cielo comenzaba a tonarse en colores ambarinos y negruzcos debido al polvo y el humo de las explosiones, en medio de aquella penumbra, me alejé de los demás hasta una plataforma, desde allí, todo se veía aún peor, era como si la muerte susurrara bajito sobre nuestras nucas, que estaba cerca y que en cualquier momento nos llevaría incluso a la rastra.  
Di un largo suspiro, uno que dejó casi vacío mis pulmones, volví a mirar el cielo, me quedé allí, quieto como una estatua, hasta que tomé la determinación de caminar más allá, donde ese chico de brillante sonrisa me esperaba, estiré mi mano, tomé la suya y el grueso color negro tras mis párpados, fue lo último que logré ver en la vida.

Ley de atracción

—Falleció a los 24 años, por lo que sale en Twitter fue suicidio, —una voz en mi costado estaba terminando de contar una historia de un hilo en una red social, la que fue muy famosa por semanas— pero el amigo que los delató al inicio, y que luego les ayudó a verse por última vez, al terminar la guerra, se volvió un alto funcionario del gobierno Inglés, y buscó el cuerpo de Shiroyama por todos lados hasta que dio con él, de ese modo, los enterró juntos otra vez.  
—Espera, —repercuto una voz en mi otro costado, alzando su celular de pronto— ¿Qué hizo con el padre?  
—Por lo que dice aquí, —movió la pantalla de su celular mostrando la imagen de una lápida con dos nombres diferentes en el— el amigo, le dijo a su padre: “Yo maté a mis mejores amigos mucho antes de que lo hiciera esa horrible guerra. Y usted fue cómplice de ello. Todos lo fueron. Es hora de permitirles descansar en paz de una vez, juntos, como tendrían que haber vivido y como héroes de algo mucho más valioso que una guerra.”  
—¡Oh! —exclamó el chico con emoción— realmente odiaba a este tipo, pero redimió sus pecados…  
—¡Ey! ¡Ustedes! —Gritó una fuerte voz a mi espalda— ¡Les dije que había que verificar la combinación de luces! ¡Pero siguen aquí leyendo esa cosa!  
—¡Yaaa! —Un pequeño hombre se puso de pie, mientras codeaba a su compañero para hacer que me observaran— Aoi, ¿No crees que Kai está demasiado sentimental últimamente?  
—Supongo que es por su pareja, —sonreí de forma desganada, mientras me ponía de pie, para acompañarlos hasta la salida— es difícil amar a alguien.  
—Ni que lo digas, —contestó, haciendo una mueca de tristeza, mientras acurrucaba su celular contra el pecho— ¿Uruha, tú también te sientes así después de la historia que leímos?  
—No me lo recuerdes. —caminó a paso más rápido, seguido por Ruki quien continuaba quejándose a su espalda.  
—¡Aoi! —Gritó Reita, que aparecía casi corriendo por el pasillo— ¡Te he esperado todo este tiempo con unas cervezas en la mano! Y tú sabes cuánto odio que se caliente mi cerveza.  
—Lo siento, —susurré bajo, sintiendo algo punzante en mi pecho, como si observar los ojos de Reita trajeran consigo toda la historia que ese par estuvo toda la mañana contando frente a mí— yo, la verdad…  
—Aoi, —cruzó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, dándome la estabilidad que me faltaba en ese momento— ¿Tienes frío?  
—Sí, —sonreí, acercando mi cabeza hasta su pecho— creo que el otoño está muy cerca.  
—Descuida, —besó mi coronilla con toda la delicadeza que alguien torpe como él pudiera obsequiar— me quedaré contigo, todo el tiempo que lo necesites.  
—Entonces —elevé mi brazo hasta atraer su rostro contra el mío, dándole un suave beso en los labios— quédate para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Esta historia le pertenece a mi querida amiga Yuu, espero le haya gustado y al menos haya cumplido en algo, a lo que pensaba que podía ser.
> 
> He participado en un intercambio navideño del grupo: El ataque de los multishippers. Basado en las peticiones de Yuu, he creado esta historia que espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Si encuentran algún parecido con algo por ahí, pues sí, está basada en un hilo de Twitter que salió hace algún tiempo atrás sobre la tumba de 2 soldados Austrohúngaros que fueron enterrados juntos y como un chico, que va de visita al país, descubre la entramada historia entre ellos. 
> 
> Hice una humilde adaptación a petición de Yuu, aunque he cambiado el lugar de origen de ambos personajes, he agregado información que no existe en la historia original, como también he cambiado los lugares donde estuvieron en la guerra. Sé que suena algo raro que tengan sus nombres reales al inicio, y después aparezcan sus nombres artístico, sé que sus nombres originales no son nada ingleses, pero si ponía otros nombres, ustedes se confundirían, y creo que de ese modo es mejor.
> 
> Si alguien no ha leído el hilo en Twitter, y quiere saber de qué va, pueden avisarme en comentarios y lo compartiré en mi página de autor.
> 
> Les recuerdo que esta historia está basada en la primera guerra mundial, así que Hitler y su bigote no aparecen.
> 
> Perdón por tanto subtitulo y salto temporal, es algo difícil reducir tantos hecho en solo 1 capítulo.
> 
> Y dejaré de escribir tanto. Es que hace mucho no les escribía, espero tengan una linda semana, nos vemos en alguna próxima actualización, como siempre, agradecida de su lectura.
> 
> Coelum


End file.
